


Unshakeable Faith

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Introspection, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The people of Camelot mistakenly think Arthur is an Uther-in-the-making until a big-eared, bright-smiled servant comes along and sees things a little differently.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshakeable Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - armour at merlin100.

Most people mistakenly assume Arthur is Uther's puppet, his go-to-boy and a bit of a prick. He wears his father's hand-me-downs with a noble air as if he is above the talk, as if it doesn't taint his reputation or make him less of a man.

Only Merlin chooses to look past Arthur's façade, his regal haughtiness to see the heart of the man who he wants to become. And it is Merlin, who sees past the layers of self-deprecation, bully tactics and armored barbs and encourages everyone's unshakeable belief that their prince Arthur is the Once and Future King.


End file.
